The Forth Rave
by Some3Dpotato
Summary: i really didnt know what i was getting into, when i opend the letter, ment for the king...


**THE FORTH RAVE**

* * *

1

* * *

I brushed my hair back, only to find it falling over my eyes again. My wavy-yet-strait brown hair never seemed to stay in place. Ignoring my hair again I started reading, "_The once strong and ruling race of the light ages, dwindled down to a small population by the third era._" _By the third era_... slamming my book I cursed, "How in the name of the Seventh Rave, am I ever going to memorize this?" Running My hand through my hair, I glared at the book. _Im soo glad I have Training next week. _A change would be nice. It wasn't as if I was any better at swordsmanship, but, at least you didn't have exams on it. Glancing at the book again I sighed, it would be along night, and picked up the book. _I'm never going to have this down in one night._

* * *

2

* * *

"Silva et Mecreda!" I woke up with a jolt. I had fallen asleep over my books again. "Silva, class starts in fifteen minuets-its almost sunup- if your late again, I'm not going to hold-up for you, and then your going to get cleanup duties for a month! And I don't want to hear about your 'hurten arms' " I herd my friend yell, it was so typical if Jessie to yell. _She_ was a book person, you could ask her anything, and she'd know it, and if she doesn't, she'll find out and then never forget.

Jessie was from a middle class family, so the only way she would be able to go to such a 'good' school like **Ecole,** was if she was on a scholarship. But I wouldn't rub it in that she can't afford it, because she'll start saying on how 'you upper class, all have your noses up in the air and, I'd bet that none of you 'ladies' know when the Titains attacked the Frents.' Or another silly question, that nobody would know but her. That's why people just tend to stay away form her…and me.

I barley even fit in, my dad isn't some old rich man, in fact, he's just a duke. A _small _duke who married a upper-class peasant. That's what all the other girls tell me, I used to wish that I would be a princess, and then have all the ladies admire me. But then I saw Princess Landra. She can't could do any thing, and she's a major snob, so I guess I'm content with what I am, in just plain old Silva, daughter of Duke Gront.

Coming back to reality I grudgingly, got up, and quickly ran a brush through my hair. Looking around I saw out the window, it _was_ almost sunrise. Grabbing one of my crinkled uniform dress I ran, sill buttoning up the over dress.

It's a red cover, showing my rank, a very low one for my age at that. Getting out of my room, I skidded, changing my directions to the left. Running toward the stairs, I started climbing them, two by two.

Reaching the top, I started running again, this time to the left, it was the 6th time this week that I was amazed by the large building, not only was it big, but it was like a maze.

Finally reaching the classroom, I bent over, caching my breath.

Sitting in my chair, I was glad that I didn't have to bring my books with me. I'd probably get more bruises caring my book-bags for a day, then a whole week in Training.

"Good morning class," Professor L'lanietir, said enthusiastically, only to be met with a small, lazy reply, "Good morning Professor L'lanietir …" Smiling brightly , he started walking down the rows of desks. "Over the month we have studied "Elvin History"." Ignoring the groans coming from the class, he continued, "and since this is the last week of doing so, unless you take Elvin History next year, so, we are going to start are quizzes…" He started passing papers to each student, "Now, you may begin."

Silva gazed at the paper…

"When was The first Elvin King in Saddia born, and what was his name…" _Who in there right mind would want to know_ that? Sighing I picked up my pencil and wrote, "The first Elvin King was." _Now who…Boom…Boomer! _" King Boomer," _Who in there right mind would call their child that?_ "King Boomer was born in," _125?...145….um… "135, and died in 703, having a fairly short life."_

I glared at the paper, the bringer of chaos. It was bound to get harder. Smashing the pencil in my hand I read the next question, "What was the only war King Boomer was in? When?" "King Boomer's only war was in…" I bit my pencil, _in 702? I know it was a year long, and he might of died then so…" _"…702 and was called…" _TNR, Times New Roman? Or_ _Multinational Roma?" …Multinational Roma." _

Sighing, I found that I was guessing more and more on the answers, oh well. After hearing the bell I reached for my stuff. Jessie walked by, muttering about how easy the test was, "we studied this a week ago. I cant believe it was so _easy_." Snorting I said, "For those who are the Forth Rave's, reincarnation, shore it would be a peace of cake. Alas," I sighed dramatically, lifting my hand up to my forehead, as if I had a fever, "Not all of us unfortunates, could get such a brain like yours." Laughing she pushed me playfully, "Well if I'm Kniht's reincarnation, then you must be Amard's, your _so_ dramatic."

Laughing out of the classroom, we headed towards the main staircase, which led to the 'Grand Hall'. Once the two of us were in there, we looked around to see if brecfest had started yet.

2

Chugging down the last part of my Nemenic, a sweet tasting syrup from rose leafs, I sighed, leaned back, and setted my legs on the table. "So, what do you think of B.O.B?" This came to my surprise, at least she used his nickname. Blushing, I sighed dreamily, "He is so cute. His hair, he's funny and..." I gazed of dreamily. "half the female population of the school has a crush on him. So I'm guessing this mean Clade is out of the question?" Jessie said, almost surprised. "Well no. He is smart, and his looks don't count for nothing. Its not like you didn't have a crush on him in are fourth year. And…I don't know…" I sighed fustigated. "I guess I have no chance what-so-ever in having anything with him, thanks to a curtain know-it-all, and her big mouth." I sighed again. "Hay, I soo did not tell him that, Kinta found out and then told him!" She said all offended like. "ya," I went on ignoring her comment, "and Clade, well he's soo Ignorant. And I have no chance what so ever with him…this sucks," . Then I decided to ignore the subject of either boys, _their both so out of my league_. Snorting, I got up, brushed my silken sleeping wear, I had forgotten that I hadn't changed from them.

Grabbing a branch of grapes, I strode from the hall. I heard a sigh from Jessie as she followed me.

* * *

Amard: God of Drama, art. 

Kniht (Forth Rave): God of wisdom.

Nemenic: a sweet tasting syrup, from rose leafs, boiled with water.

* * *

**Hay, this is my first story, i might take this off and move it to Review!**

**I love reviews, **

**and if you wanna flame me**

**use a torch, no a flame-thrower**

**(that meens, be nice about it, state whats wrong, and what i can do better)**

**Oh and my grammer might be mest, i changed the format halfway through.**


End file.
